This relates generally to systems that gather user input and, more particularly, to systems with light-based input devices for gathering user input.
Electronic devices often have input-output components. For example, an electronic device may contain an output component such as a display or status indicator light for providing visual output to a user or may have a speaker or buzzer for providing audible output to a user. Input components such as electrical switches may be used to form keyboards, dedicated buttons, and other electromechanical input devices.
It may be desirable in some electronic devices to use other types of input devices. For example, it may be desirable to use light-based input devices that can accept input in ways that would be difficult or impossible using electromechanical input devices based on switches.